1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for heating and/or cooling a compartment, in particular a passenger compartment in a motor vehicle, in such a way that the heating and/or cooling is possible continuously over an extended period of time.
2. Background Information
Patent application Ser. No. 07/851,655, filed Mar. 16, 1992, and incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus of the same generic type as the present invention. That application discloses an apparatus and method in which satisfactory air-conditioning of the passenger compartment in a motor vehicle is accomplished without the use of CFC coolants. However, the problem with this earlier device is that following an air-conditioning adsorption phase serving for air, the charged reactor has to be desorbed, and during the desorption of the reactor, sufficient refrigerating energy is not available. Thus, with an adsorption reactor of this type, the air-conditioning or heating of a compartment is possible for only a limited period of time.